Honeymoon in Hawaii
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 112. "I love being married! It's great to find that one special person that you want to annoy for the rest of your life." – ft. Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse and Daisy Johnson


_112\. "I love being married! It's great to find that one special person that you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_ – ft. Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse and Daisy Johnson

* * *

"Well _that_ was amazing," Lance leant on his elbow, looking down over Bobbi and Daisy happily. "Have I told you both of you are amazing?"

"I think so, but I'd love some more compliments before I completely agree," Daisy said chipperly, looking up from her place on Bobbi's stomach, chin resting on her entwined fingers, over Bobbi's abdominal muscles. "Bobbi?"

"What Daisy said," the Mockingbird had her eyes shut, lying flat out on the bed, one hand resting on Daisy's upper back and the other loosely tucked into Lance's spare. "Shower us in compliments."

"I love being married," Lance replied in a breathy voice, "Two beautiful partners who can kick arse and call me out on my shit when I'm being a mum…I love you."

"And we love you, but seriously, compliment us," Daisy adjusted her arms, before lying even further out, head touching the bed-sheets as her feet dangled off the edge of the bed. Hunter hummed, before leaning down, tilting his head to kiss her in a completely sappy, upside-down kiss, grinning.

"Well, you have _brilliant_ tits, and you're shorter than me, so that's a plus in my head. You get into more dangerous shit that Bobbi and I combined, and the way you used your powers just a couple of hours ago-" Bobbi hit him lightly, Daisy grinning.

"Those aren't compliments, those are facts."

"I thought I was doing pretty well."

Bobbi snorted, "Yeah, right Hunter."

Lance made an offended sound, "As I said earlier, I _love_ being married! It's great to find that _one special person_ that you want to annoy for the rest of your life – or rather, who annoys _you_ for the rest of your life."

"Hunter," Daisy whined, "Don't start a fight."

Lance huffed, "I wouldn't have started it – and why do you keep calling me Hunter? For one, you took my name last night, so calling me Hunter is like- like speaking to yourself, sort of," he pointed at Daisy, who paused.

"Did I? Oh right, I did. God, this is so weird. Weirder than your logic for that last bit. Daisy Johnson. Daisy _Hunter_ …"

"I voted for Morse," Bobbi piped up. Daisy shrugged.

"You took his name too last night."

Bobbi's eyes snapped open, "I did _what?_ "

Lance grinned, "You fooled her for a second there, Dais."

Daisy glanced up, "I wasn't kidding. She took your name last night. We did all the marriage certificate stuff after the dinner-"

"-when Bobbi was sloshed as fuck. Got it." Lance looked to Bobbi, who seemed slightly haunted. "C'mon Bob, it's not that bad."

She looked at him, head rising even if her body didn't follow, "Hunter, I took your _name_. I've never done that before."

"Well-"

"Vegas doesn't count," she slammed her head back down on the pillow, before Daisy finally sat up, moving across her body to snuggle between them.

"It doesn't matter now. We're all Hunter's – and it's not like we won't use our old last names to keep everything simple in SHIELD. Mack would burst a blood vessel if he had to call us all _Agent Hunter_." She wriggled about, trying to pull up the covers with her feet.

"Love, what are you doing?" Lance questioned. Daisy huffed.

"It may be the middle of the day in Hawaii, but our internal body-clocks aren't going by Hawaiian time yet, and the breeze is getting to me. I don't want to freeze – or be walked in on – while I sleep."

"Do you have to go between us though?" Lance whined, only for Bobbi to start helping her pull the covers up, giving him a look. "Fine, _fine_." He helped with the covers, and soon they were pressed up against each other, Daisy's back to Hunter as she wrapped her arms around Bobbi, who turned on her side, kissing her nose.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Daisy smiled, before Lance wriggled his arms around them both.

"And what about me?"

"You can sleep on the floor," Daisy shot, grinning. Bobbi didn't contain her grin as Lance scowled, holding them tighter to him.

"Well, for the record, I love you both very much," he said in a matter of face voice.

"We love you too, Hunter – Lance," Bobbi shifted so she could lean over Daisy, kissing him softly. "Now lets sleep."

"Yeah, lets regain our energy. Don't want anyone tiring out later," Lance waggled his eyebrows, and without even having to look in his direction, Daisy banged his shin. "Ow."

"Shut up, Hunter." The women said as one.

"I resent that."


End file.
